


Late Night, The Jig Is Up

by BeautyInChains



Series: Fem!Harringrove [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Fem!Harringrove, Female Characters, Masturbation, Panties, Panty Sniffing, Scent Kink, Vaginal Fingering, yeah i went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInChains/pseuds/BeautyInChains
Summary: Billie waits until she’s certain Neil and Susan are down for the night.





	Late Night, The Jig Is Up

**Author's Note:**

> Fem!Harringrove drabble #3 moving on over from Tumblr. This really wasn't what I had planned on writing when I sat down to write a follow up, but I'm not mad at it.
> 
> Unbeta'd, con-crit/kudos/comments welcome <3

Billie waits until she’s certain Neil and Susan are down for the night.

_Sure_. She could say they were hers, but they’d both know she was lying. Pink lace? Susan knows Billie’s not enough of a lady for panties like that and Neil would just call her an attention seeking whore. Which is why she'd buried them beneath her mattress the second she’d gotten home from the party. But that hasn't stopped her from thinking about them every single night since. Her dirty little secret.

It’s well past midnight by the time Billie dares to pull them out. Dares to strip herself down and take them to bed. A cool breeze rolls through her room and she hisses as her nipples stiffen, as she rolls the pink lace between her fingers. It’s softer than she remembers, but then again the last time they had spent more time on her tongue. She thinks about how wet Stevie had been for her, how she had soaked her way through the flimsy fabric.

Billie’s cheeks are burning as she draws the panties up, pausing mere centimeters from her nose. It’s _filthy_. Disgusting. She shouldn’t want to, but she _does_ and no one is around to stop her. She pulls them in close, buries her nose right in them, inhaling deeply. Billie moans as Stevie’s scent washes over her. It’s nowhere near as strong as it had been when Billie had been on her knees between Stevie’s trembling thighs, with Stevie’s juices all but running down her throat. But the lingering mix of sweet and spicy has Billie’s cunt throbbing none the less.

Billie revels in it, breathing Stevie in as she squeezes her thighs together. She’s wet now, she can feel it pooling between her legs. The lace brushes against her lips and she gasps, one hand slipping down her body; over her heaving breasts, down her soft, quivering belly, and lower. Billie’s fingers curl, cupping her mound, fingertips ghosting over her slit. She strokes up and down gently a few times, drawing her slick up over her clit, circling her fingers over it.

Billie curses softly, sucking the lace into her mouth as a callus catches on her hood. It’s too much, too rough. But it’s _good_ , too. And Billie’s always liked it a little rough. She toys with her clit until she’s dripping the way Stevie had been that night. She can taste traces of Stevie on her tongue and she knows it won’t be long before she comes. Panties caught between her teeth, her other hand finds its way between her legs, two fingers sinking in without preamble, rhythm never once faltering over her clit.

Billie can feel it building. She thinks about Stevie’s smell, her taste, the way she had moaned and whined and bucked against Billie’s mouth. She thinks about the grounding weight of Stevie’s thigh over her shoulder, the heady throb of her cunt against Billie’s tongue and the warm gush of her release, and it’s all over. Billie’s body draws up tight, toes curling, jaw clamping shut around the thin scrap of lace as it rolls over her, cunt convulsing around her fingers, squeezing and rippling around the digits. Billie strokes her clit through it until she’s twitching and over sensitive.

She tugs the panties out of her mouth with a sigh, curls over onto her side as she toys with them, the fabric once again damp with Billie’s saliva. She’s feeling anxious. _Reckless_. The want is still there, simmering beneath the surface. She’s not sure she’ll ever be able to get enough. Billie tugs at her phone cord until the device pops free. She snaps a picture of Stevie’s disheveled panties dangling from her fingers and sends it to Stevie before she can think the better of it.

_Soon_ , she texts, _xoxo_.


End file.
